Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional compact for cosmetics having refill case 1 has a porous pad such as a sponge and a urethane foam received in a refill case 30 to hold content, that is, liquid cosmetic substance therein. A sealing member 36 is opened and removed when the compact 1 is used at first after it has been bought.
However, as the liquid cosmetic substance actually received in an inner space of the refill case 30 is only that can be held in the pad 34 according the conventional compact for cosmetics 1, a comparably small amount of the liquid cosmetic substance can be received in the refill case 30.
In this case, if the pad 34 is removed for receiving more liquid cosmetic substance directly in the refill case 30, the liquid cosmetic substance will flow out while using it or its vaporization will increase because it is directly exposed to an outside when the case 30 is open.